Andrea's Revenge
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea plays tricks on the Governor that could cost him everything. His attachment to Andrea is stronger since she has a daughter who is the same age as Penny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Andrea's Revenge**_

_Andrea is Woodbury with her daughter Carly._ She falls for the Governor, but soon sees him for who is he really is. Payback will come at a price. Clearly different the tv show. I wanted to show Andrea as a mom. Warnings Andrea's character changes. She wants Philip to pay.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had been blinded by love before, I thought.<em> **

Well, there had been Shane. But I wasn't sure if that was _love or lust_.

I was thinking back to before all of this. Thinking of my ex-husband Alex Carter.

I had no problem with him being gay, but him cheating on me while I went to lawschool taking care of Carly most of the time.

That got to me. I mean why marry if he was gay?

_Why have a child with me if never loved me? Because he was a liar and a user, I thought. Just like Philip is._

_I should have known the Governor was trouble. He had the same blue eyes as Alex and the same charm. I only had myself to blame. Seeing Rowan's head in that tank made everything clear._

He killed her, and fed her to his zombie daughter.

The idea of it made my stomach turned. He must have lured Rowan into his apartment, and got her drunk. Probably slept with her. Then gave it to that thing, he believed was his daughter. As a parent, I could understand keeping her alive. Who says I wouldn't do the say for Carly? But killing people to feed her that crossed a line. He lied to us. Told us Rowan had found her sister, left Woodbury. But her head in the tank told a different story.

Seeing him killing her in my head, made me sick. What was wrong with this man?

_How could someone so beautiful be so sick? _

_Well, I wasn't going to end up in a his fish tanks. And noone else would. I make sure that. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><em>Five months earlier<em>

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think this place is?" I asked Michonne as we walked up to he wall.<em>

"Who knows. We should turn back. Keep going the other way," she sneered, untrusting.

"I am tired mommy," Carly said tugging on her brown curls.

_I looking at my daughter, I knew we didn't have a choice. Or at least I didn't. I was going to see if there was anyone here who could help. I wouldn't let my daughter die._

"You can go if you want," I told Michonne walking toward the wall.

"I am coming," she said following us.

I was about to attempt to knock on the doors, when I said a silver truck pull up. A man roll down the window to look at me, our eyes locked.

"Who are you?" He asked almost untrusting. Not that I could blame him. We are covered in mud, probably looking more like walkers then humans.

"Andrea and this is my daughter Carly. My friend Michonne. We got lost for our group. Wondered if you could help," I pleaded.

"Yeah, for her," he said looking at my daughter.

"Thank you," I said putting Carly in the truck with him. I knew she couldn't walk any longer.

"You can ride too. I know you don't want to leave her," the stranger says looking at me with his blue eyes.

Michonne nods, agreeing I shouldn't leave my daughter.

"You never said who you where," I said holding Carly close to me. _He didn't trust me, and I did not trust him either._

"The Governor, I run this town," he says drives inside the wall.

"You aren't a Governor," I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you always so nice to people who are helping you?," he snaps.

"Sorry thank you Governor," I said trying to smile.

_In that moment I would have done anything to make sure Carly was safe. Anything._

"That's better," he says putting his hand on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><em>"Dr. Stevens will take good care of your daughter. But you have to take care of yourself too. You shower. Get some rest. I'll watch after her for you," he promises. <em>

"I can't leave Caroline. You aren't a parent. You don't understand," I snapped.

_"I was. I had a daughter," he mutters. There are no more words needed. I knew his daughter got killed by a walker._

"I am sorry," I said wrapping my arms around him.

In his strong embrace I felt safe for a moment. What had overcome me to hug this stranger? Why would I do that?

_Still it felt right. I hadn't felt like this since I was with Shane and Amy. _

Why Amy have to die? Why did I get separate from Shane? Why couldn't I help Carly?

"Come on. I'll show you were you can shower. After you have eaten, you can come back to check on her," he whispers, interrupting my thoughts. I slowly pull away from his embrace.

He offers me his hand, but I refuse it. I didn't need any distractions, Carly's health was my only concern.

"Thank you," I said taking a long look at my sick little girl.

"She'll be okay. I promise you," he says walking by my side.

"She has to be. Carly is the only that has kept me going," I said feeling warm tears coming to my face.

"I am here for you," he reassured me wiping away a tear with the back of his hand.

_I reach for his hand now, following his lead._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>"You get hungry enough these frogs legs will start tasting pretty good to ya," Shane had teased Carly.<p>

"No, no no! I ain't never going to eat any frogs!" She said shaking her sweet little head.

Even in her angry, I saw Carly smile at Shane. She desperately wanted a father figure since Alex pretty much had abandoned her after the divorce. If I was there to pay the bills, he wasn't even going to attempt to spend time with her. And getting child support from him would never happened.

The time we had Shane, had give me hope. Perhaps we could have a life together with Carly. But Shane didn't feel the same. He wanted Lori.

I needed to accept the fact that I was all my daughter would ever have. I was the only one who could keep her safe, I thought waking myself up from my daydream.

I walked out of the shower, and into the living of the room of the apartment. I needed to get back to my daughter. That was all I cared about, I thought pulling on my clothes.

There is a soft knock on the door, slowly I walk over to answer it.

"May I?" The Governor asked walking in the door.

"Go ahead," knowing that it was not really a question.

"Look at you. You aren't covered in mud anymore," The Governor smiles, running his finger through his sandy brown hair.

"Thank you for allowing me to use the shower. That was very kind," I said, keeping my distance. I couldn't help feeling like he was sizing me up.

"No problem. I want you to be comfortable. Carly is recovering already," he smiles again.

"That is great. This place is amazing. You're setting pretty at the end of the world," I said reaching for my tennis shoes.

"Do I look like the type of guy who sets pretty? We've worked hard to keep this place going," he says, his voice sounding almost hateful.

"I didn't mean any disrespect by that statement," I said blushing.

"I know. I just get defense when it comes to my community. I care about Woodbury a lot," he says moving closer to me now.

"I can see that. And I want to thank you for everything. Even coming over here to wake me up. I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long," I said as finally pulled on my shoes.

"You needed to rest," he says, placing his hand on the small of my back.

"I suppose I did. I promise as soon as Carly recovers, we will be out of your hair," I said softly.

"What is your hurry? Out there looking for your family? Carly's father?," he asks, his eyes darkening.

"No, all my family is gone. Carly's father left us a long time for someone else. So I have no idea what I am searching for," I said pulling on the red tee shirt I had on. _Why was this stranger making me so nervous?_

"You don't have to hurry off then. Stay a few days. Look around. You might see something you like," he said, his voice sounding seductive.

Was he flirting with me? Don't go there Andrea. Focus on Carly, keeping her safe. Don't bring another disappointment into her life. You can't take it, and neither can your daughter.

"Thank you. I am going to see her now," I said finally.

"I'll walk with you," he mutters nervously.

"Okay," I said walking out the door. He talks softly, as we walk the few blocks to where Carly is staying. I don't say anything, I just smile and nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>"It's not personal," I told Rowan as she sat down on the sofa.<p>

"Governor, breaking up with me isn't personal? You think you can trade me for a new model," Rowan says frowning. I guess it was written on my face, but I wasn't trying to hide my intentions toward Andrea. I wanted it to be clear.

"I can't help how I feel about Andrea and her daughter," I said calmly. I was trying to reason with her and explain things calmly. Unfortunately that wasn't working.

"She been here what two days? You can't possibly have feelings for her yet! You're obsessed. It's unhealthy. Just leave her alone. Honor your relationship with me. I love you," she begs, kissing my lips.

"You're right," I said annoyed she wouldn't just go away.

"Besides she won't keep your secrets like I do. I would hate for her to find out some of the things you've done. Not just anyone would be able to understand like I do," Rowan says to my surprise.

Was Rowan actually threatening me? Promising to tell Andrea the horrible things I had done, if I ended the relationship with her? God, where the hell she get off? She was lucky I chose to be with her, and if I wanted to end there should be no questions from her.

Well, I could see now she wasn't someone I should trust anymore. I wouldn't have her getting in the way of what I was attempting to build with Andrea and her daughter. No, Rowan was going to have to go, I decided._ No one blackmails me._

"We'll talk about this later," I said giving her a fake smile.

"Tonight," she says, getting up from the sofa. I hear her boots loudly hitting the floor as she walks away. I regret what I am going to have do a little, but a larger part of me knows I will enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>"She going to be okay?" I asked Dr. Stevens.<p>

"Yes, we have run some tests. But looks like mainly was dehydration. As long as your daughter has plenty to drink, she'll be fine," she says leaving us alone.

Getting water wasn't easy these days, I thought looking at Carly.

"Hey pumpkin," I said kissing her cheek.

"Look mommy, what the nice man gave me," Carly said holding up a stuff penguin.

"The Governor give that to you?" I said seating down on the bed with her.

"Yes, I like him. I wanna stay here," Carly says, in a soft voice.

_Wouldn't be great to be five years old again? And do whatever felt right._ There were so many reasons, we couldn't stay. I didn't know these people, and I couldn't trust just anyone around Carly.

A knock on the door interrupts, my thoughts. I look over expecting to see the Governor, but it was Merle.

"Andrea, I thought I check on you girls," he mutters.

"I didn't know you were here. We came back for you," I said, unsure of how glad he was to see me.

"You know where my brother is?" Merle replies setting beside us.

"I wish. Shane is probably with him," I said, feeling my heart break a little. Even now that man still had a hold on me.

"You and Walsh had a thing, huh?"He smirks.

_"I don't know about that. I miss him that is all. After Amy died, Shane was like family to Carly and me,"_ I said looking at his face.

"I am sorry about Amy. She was a good kid. But we could help even other. You help me find my brother, I'll help you find Shane," he promises.

"That is kind of you, but who knows if he is even alive," my voice drops.

"Can't give up, blondie," he smiles.

I look over at Carly, who is holding her stuff animal close to her chest. She isn't sure what to make of Merle, and I know she wants nothing more to stay here.

_ I wanted to be able to give that. A safe place to live, where we could have a good life. But could this place be for real? Could the Govenor be real?_

_"_Not giving up. Just living with reality. I wanted to ask you something. I need you to be honest," I whisper, so Carly can't hear us.

_"Go ahead,"he mutters._

"Is the Governor a good man?"

He pauses for a moment.

"Yeah, he is a good man," he smiles leaving the room. I take a deep breath, maybe we could stay here. Perhaps, I had misjudged the Governor.


End file.
